Mobile tanks for use in the fields and on the road are quite well known. Reference can be made to the following U.S. Patents among others:
Holloway Des. 353,352 Dec. 13, 1994 PA1 Schlake Des. 337080 Jul. 6, 1993 PA1 Sampelle Des. 147817 Nov. 4, 1947
These tanks are generally four sided with a top and a flat bottom, have two rear wheels on an axle and a hitch for attachment to a tractor, truck cab or other source of pulling power and an exhaust valve at one end. The big problem that has been found to exist in such mobile tanks is the inability of both totally emptying the contents "to the bare floor", and evacuating any liquid such as water or other solvent that may be used to clean the tank's interior. That is, getting all of the fluid in the tank to reach the usually front centrally disposed exhaust valve has been difficult. The task has required the entry of personnel into the tank, or at least the leaning over and into the tank from the side or end thereof to sweep the fluid therein toward the exhaust valve.
In order to cut down on the man hours involved to drain and clean such mobile tanks, and to reduce the risk of accidents as well, the invention of this application came to be.
It is therefore one object to provide a new type of floor for mobile tanks.
It is another object to provide a mobile tank floor that drains in two directions, both toward the center and toward the front at the same time.
It is another object to provide a mobile tank floor that can be fashioned from readily available materials.
It is yet another object to provide a mobile tank floor that is formed of struts of varying heights with a skin overlay.
It is still another object to provide a mobile tank floor that permits total drainage of the liquid contents of the tank.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.